The Insaity That Wasn't Planned but Came Anyway
by Wduiobteysir-oteydi
Summary: this may ALSO be called Dang Hidden Portals! (In your face Key!) Harry runs into a....Wall....yep...that's what happenes....(but this humorestness has a plotification! Yes humor with a PLOT! The ingenius...*boos* shut up an read...)
1. Wall

Ha! Ok, lost control…anyway I'm a good friend of Key and we wrote this story together. I have other stories but I never posted before. Anyway, this is about 3 girls, who are what can only be described as the biggest Hp fans ever! What happens when they discover that what they've written stories about had very weird dreams about and always talk about is real? Read Please! This is very funny and I believe it to be good!  
  
Ran into a Wall Series  
  
One day Harry ran into a wall. A seemingly normal thing to do, at least when your best friend, Ron, has just decided to see how well you could walk without your glasses. Harry held tight to the glasses in his hands, trying to make out what that dark thing in front of him was. Then Wham! You've walked into a wall, completely normal.  
  
Harry stood up as he placed his glasses back on his face. He rubbed his head where the impact had been.  
  
"Great test-"Harry began looking around at where Ron had been. No one was there, not even the same wall was there. Panicked Harry whipped his head around trying to figure out where he was. There were a lot of kids, all a little younger then him, but for the most part, the same height. The walls were all made of large white bricks and lockers lined the wall opposite of the one he was standing by. The floor had a cheap blue carpet and a few kids sent laughs and stares his way.  
  
"You can't use a wand in the muggle world! How many times do I have to tell you?" the sentence caught Harry's attention immediately. He saw that the conversation was coming from a group of three girls. One with short brown hair was laughing hysterically as another one, who was a lot teller then the others said something. One with long blonde hair was scowling but soon she started laughing too. He walked over to them, if anyone could help him, they could.  
  
"Pardon..." He said cautiously.  
  
The girl with short brown hair and a denim jacket & jeans turned to him. Her face looked formal now, all traces of laughter gone. The other 2 watched the scene unfold. Harry could tell they were amazed by his clothes and that they were trying not to show it. He wondered why three witches would be hanging around in a place bursting with muggle teens.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, even her voice was formal, coated with sweet politeness.  
  
"Well...um..." he stumbled "Where are we?"  
  
"SCHOOL DUH!" said the tall girl, with long brown hair. She looked him over and squealed with excitement.  
  
"You have a tattoo! That is soooo awesome!!" she said indicating to his forehead  
  
"It's not a tattoo, its real, I'm Harry Potter." the blond haired girl and the tall girl laughed. Even the one who talked to him 1st smiled broadly.  
  
"Hullo then!" she said sticking out her hand "I'm Ron Weasley! Nice to meet you!" the British accent wasn't the best, but it wasn't horrible either  
  
"But you're a girl...." he pointed out and she scowled a scowl that rivaled Draco Malfoy's  
  
"So?" she glared at him "Are you sexist or something?" the girls were giggling in the background  
  
"N-N-no!! There's no problem, its just that Ron's a boy, an er..." he faltered "You're not.... and he's at Hogwarts!"  
  
"Give him a break Ron, he's probably new or something, don't start messing with his mind.....yet!" said the blond/brown haired girl  
  
The short haired girl eyed him suspiciously "Yea ok... lets go, Karen's going to end up taking my spot."  
  
With that, they walked away talking about nothing in particular. Harry followed them at a distance, before they got to a wide, clear area where many students were sitting, eating and talking.  
  
Highly confused, he sat t at fairly empty table, wondering how in the world he ended up here.  
  
Kyndall felt guilty immediately when the new kid sat down at an empty table.  
  
Bringing a bag of chips, she sat parallel to him.  
  
"Sorry I was hard on you, it makes me mad when people think I can't do the same stuff as them. Especially boys. I'm Kyndall who are you?"  
  
"Harry Potter." Kyndall smiled widely and gave him the bag of chips. "Right...well…come on, you can have lunch with us." Kyndall said standing up. The two girls with long hair had shown up, Harry just noticed.  
  
"That is if you don't mind being the only male being there." The tall one said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Wait," Harry said suddenly making everyone freeze, "First tell me where we are and who they are." Harry pointed at the two girls. The very tall one with long brown hair answered first.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter and this is Hermione Granger." She said pointing to the other one. Harry stared disbelievingly at them, they were all insane.  
  
"Though technically, here we're considered Mercedes, or Sadie, and Megan." The blonde one said.  
  
"Where exactly is here?" Harry asked, still very confused and doubting whether these girls really were going to be helpful.  
  
"We already told you, school! Stupid people!" Megan said unnaturally annoyed by such a simple question.  
  
"Give him a break Hermione," Sadie said, "Calm yourself." She closed her eyes and waved her fingers in Megan's face. Just then a cold voice spoke.  
  
"You guys find another freak to join your club, sure looks like it."  
  
All three girls' eyes narrowed as a girl in baggy red Nike shorts and a large grey basketball t-shirt passed by. She was laughing coldly, pointing at Harry's black Hogwarts robes. Harry heard the girls mutter angrily under their breath. When the girl had left the first thing out of Megan's mouth was,  
  
"Draco Malfoy!"  
  
"Where?" Harry asked looking around frantically. Kyndall laughed.  
  
"You really are strange, aren't you?" Harry scowled indignantly, "We can out-do him, right girls?" Kyndall said turning to the other two.  
  
"Course we can, Ron! Sadie said going into a superhero stance, "For I have won many a Quidditch match and defeated a dark lord!"  
  
"Actually Harry," Megan said addressing Sadie, "he's coming back to power and you still have three more years of climaxes to do, so I doubt he's dying before then." The real Harry furrowed his brow. He'd never heard anyone talk of such a thing so lightly.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, stop bursting bubbles." Sadie said put-down.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" He asked incredulously.  
  
"Don't you read Hp?" Megan said folding her arms.  
  
"What do you mean, HP?" Harry asked.  
  
"HARRY POTTER!" The girls yelled in unison.  
  
"Duh." Megan added. Harry looked around alarmed. People were staring, not that they weren't before.  
  
"Shh!" Harry said nervously, "I'm still not sure who sent me here, I could be in danger." Sadie snorted with laughter.  
  
"What?" Harry said, rounding on her.  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking of something we did earlier and it amused me in such a way that I might, how do you say, snort with laughter." She said innocently with a cunning smiling. Suddenly they were all laughing.  
  
"That's funny!" Kyndall said, "like that could've worked.  
  
"What?" Harry continued to ask.  
  
"Nothing." They all said straightening up, trying to control their laughter.  
  
"Harry, I don't think you're in any danger." Megan said professionally. "Even we know the difference between the real world and the Hp one."  
  
'YOU PEOPLE AR INSANE!" Harry finally yelled, frustrated that no one seemed to think he was real.  
  
~~~ What a wonderful place to leave off! Lol, ok I know it's short but I'll have the next installment soon! Thank ye much!  
  
~*Wdyiobteysir-Oteydi*~ 


	2. What the-?

"Shhhh!" Kyndall said pushing a hand over his mouth, "Everyone already knows that!" Megan giggled.  
  
"I think we need to help you," Sadie said, grabbing his arm and leading him down a hall. People pointed and laughed as the odd group passed. They steered Harry to the end of the hall then turned him through heavy, metal double doors. They were in a large stairwell.  
  
"Listen," Sadie said turning to him, "You have to be at least acceptably normal in public."  
  
"JUST TELL ME WHERE WE ARE!" Harry yelled his voice echoing through the empty room.  
  
"You're at school!" Megan said yet again.  
  
"First Colony Middle School, Sugar Land, Texas, The United States of America, PLANET EARTH!" Kyndall said slowly.  
  
"United States?" Harry looked alarmed again.  
  
"Didn't you notice?" Sadie asked.  
  
"No! You guys had those really-funky-but British accents!"  
  
"Hey, we actually fooled-?"Kyndall began excitedly, but Megan cut her off.  
  
"You're really from England?" Megan asked.  
  
"Yes!" Harry said a bit hysterical.  
  
Kyndall smiled, as did Sadie, and then Megan slipped into a wide grin, too.  
  
"Ok," Sadie said still grinning, "We believe you're from England, but what's your real name?"  
  
"Harry Potter!" Harry replied, exasperated.  
  
"OK, OK, OK! Whatever! Let's just fix you up for school," Kyndall said, calming Harry down.  
  
"Bu this is my school uni-wait! This is a muggle school! Right!" (Harry's slow)  
  
"Great work, detective!" Megan said sarcastically, at the same time as Sadie said, "This school is crawling with muggles!"  
  
"Then how did you know, are you witches?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Course we are!" Megan said, smiling evermore widely.  
  
"I need your help then-"Harry began seriously.  
  
"We noticed." Kyndall said looking Harry over, "Here." She pulled Harry's robes off and threw them in the corner under the stairs. She pulled his sweater vest off and yanked off his tie. All he had on now were his khaki and neat white shirt. Sadie rolled the sleeves back and unbuttoned the first button.  
  
"Cover your ta-scar." Kyndall said, pushing down his hair. It sort of  worked; you could only see it if you knew it was there.  
  
"I guess that'll do." Megan said looking him over.  
  
"Ew….he looks all preppy…" Kyndall said quietly to Sadie.  
  
"Ok, now just act like-like-like a muggle." Sadie said.  
  
"OK, but what are we going to-" Harry asked, taking his wand out of his robes and secretly shoving it into his specially lengthened pant pocket.  
  
"Don't worry; we'll help you get around." Megan said, trying to reassure him. Harry opened his mouth to protest then shut it again, telling himself, "I'll just play along until I can find a way out."  
  
"OK." Harry said following them out back into the hall. They reached the "commons" as Megan called it and sat down at a table one away from the lunch lines. There were 4 girls already there. At first they all stared at him strangely with oddly misplaced worried looks on, then one with curly brown hair and an extremely bright pink retainer.  
  
"Hi!" she said enthusiastically.  
  
"Oooo…a new person! Nice to meet you!" another girl with curly brown hair and this time glasses and a smile brighter then any Harry had ever seen. She seemed to be continually bouncing, as if she had too much energy to contain.  
  
'This is Harry, guys!" Kyndall said seating him between Megan and Sadie. The girl with the retainer made another deeply worried face, as if questioning all of their sanity.  
  
"Sadie?" she began worriedly, but then she seemed to think better of this and put on a smile, "I thought you were Harry!"  
  
"Alas, but his real name is Harry!" Sadie said holding up a finger and trying to keep the boy's true insanity a secret by hiding it with hers. The third girl with straight short brown hair and another pair of glasses opened her mouth but closed it at the look the other girls were giving her. (Gosh a lot of glasses, 5 I think…two girls at the table, Kyndall and Sadie, and Harry! HA! I talk too much…)  
  
"I'm Tarah!" The girl with curly brown hair and glasses announced.  
  
"I'm Karen." The short brown haired one said.  
  
"And Mesa Caity!" the girl with the bright pink retainer said with another gigantic smile. These girls laughed and smiled way too much.  
  
"Hi." Harry said weakly trying to hide his accent. He was afraid of what might happen if the others heard it. Just then ANOTHER girl with short brown hair came over.  
  
"Hullo Lizzy!" they chimed trying to sound British, but he was glad to hear she, at least, had a genuine English accent with a hint of Texan.  
  
"Hullo, guess what guys? THIS BIRD IS DEAD!" Harry jumped slightly in alarm. The others joined in, "IT IS NO MORE! IT HAS CEASED TO BE!" they banged their fists on the table and then yelled into them, "HULLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Apparently this was an inside joke. (Monty Python if any of you care to know, just thought I might throw in an odd inside joke! Ha...oops lost control again…)  
  
Yet again, more people were staring at them. The girls broke into laughter.  
  
"Ah…yea…so anyways, Lizzy, you might want to sit own, Mr. Keys will be releasing us soon." Tarah said pointing to a man in a tie with a microphone. He kept yelling things in a strong Texas accent like, "If you're standing, you're wrong, get right!"  
  
"Oh, right!" Lizzy said scurrying off to a seat.  
  
"1st ROW!" Mr. Keys yelled and the row next to them stood up and left, talking loudly.  
  
"Trash duty!" the girls said shoving all their trash onto Karen's lunch tray.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" Sadie added throwing on a forgotten banana peel.  
  
"Thanks, I'm honored." Karen said sarcastically.  
  
"2nd ROW!" Mr. Keys called and everyone at the long table stood and left.  
  
"Dang it! We didn't get to eat anything!" Kyndall said angrily.  
  
"Don't tell my mom, she'll alter my plan." Megan said flatly, gathering up her books.  
  
"Megan's mom likes to put her on insane fitness plans." Kyndall explained.  
  
"They're not really insane…just slightly unrealistic," Megan corrected in her professional manner, "Well, anyway, I think Harry should come with me and Sadie to English." They began walking back out into the hall.  
  
"That sounds OK, what'd you think, Harry?" Kyndall asked turning to Harry.  
  
"Sure." Harry said, having no clue what to do. He followed Megan and Sadie back into the hall, but this time they turned down another hall and ended up with a herd of kids waiting outside a door.  
  
"What exactly are we doing?" Harry asked.  
  
"We already told you, going to class." Megan answered.  
  
"Oh." Harry said, questions pounding in his mind.  
  
"Mrs. Hartgrove is always late." Sadie said pounding her head against a window on the wall that looked into an office with several teachers sitting in it. A lady inside waved her hand at Sadie and pointed to the book she was reading.  
  
"Sure, finish your book; at least it's a good book." Sadie said with a sigh. Harry looked at the lady inside; she was a bit taller then Sadie, probably about 6 foot. She had her nose stuck in a large hard cover booked titled Har- no wait. Harry had read it wrong, he had thought for a second it had said….Harry Potter!  
  
****Another great place to end. Sorry these are short, but stories tend to take longer to write when you have to write it with someone else.  
  
~Wdyiobteysir-oteydi~ 


	3. Hartgrove

Key: Hola peoples!!! Sorry it took so long…. 

WO: Well it's YOUR fault I mean you're the one who wouldn't type the stupid thing… 

Key: Heh… that's beside the point…. On with chapter 3! 

~~~~~~~~~Chp.3~~~~~~~~~

"Hey guys!" someone yelled from down the back hallway. They all turned, except for Harry who was still staring in disbelief at Mrs. Hartgrove's book. Sadie smiled and Megan almost grinned as Kyndall came tearing toward them.

"Hey Ron!" Sadie said happily.

"I almost forgot to come talk to my favorite GT English class!" she shouted to the entire group outside the classroom. They all groaned or yelled back "shut up!"

"Hey, I know where you live Lance!" she said laughing histerically.

"His name isn't really Lance, it's Robbie." Megan muttered to Harry, "Ron gave everyone new names." Harry nodded, he had stopped giving any thought to Kyndall's strange actions at lunch. A shrill bell rang and Mrs. Hartgrove walked out of the office, still reading her book. The class waited impatiently as she unlocked her door and everyone filed inside. 

Megan looked to Kyndall. "Shouldn't you be getting to class?" she asked, curious, a hint of command behind her words as if what she really wanted to say was, "Go to class now young lady!". If Kyndall was an anime character she would have face faulted, but since that wasn't the case, she laughed nervously. 

"Well…technically I'm skipping, but I say this is a higher education!" she said sheepishly 

"Won't your teacher notice? Asked Megan slightly worried.

"Nah, she's old." Said Kyndall with a shrug. Megan looked around and realized they were the only ones in the hall. 

"Opps!" cried out Megan slipped in to the classroom. Harry, Kyndall and Sadie stepped in after her, smiling slightly. Harry saw a brightly decorated room, similar to the ones that he saw when he went to muggle school. The desks were pushed into groups of four. They quartet took the group far in the back. A lady with blond hair, but just above her shoulders stepped into the classroom. She put the strange book on her desk and stood before the class. Harry couldn't take his eyes off her, it was as if she was an annoying riddle that plagued his thoughts. How did everyone know?

"Today," she said slowly "we will be doing a review game for TAAS." The class groaned loudly 

"Oh, I know you don't-" Mrs. Hartgrove stopped suddenly stopped, her eyes falling on Harry and Kyndall. "Excuse me, what are you doing in my class?" she asked rather sternly, Kyndall piped up immediately. 

"I'm Julie Adams and I'm shadowing my good friend Megan here!" she smiled widely, and the teacher turned to Harry. 

"I-I-I…" he started, and couldn't seem to come up with anything to say. His mind was still blank as Mrs. Hartgrove walked up so close to him that Harry had to tilt his head upward to see her face. His bangs slipped back, revealing his forehead, and scar. 

Mrs. Hartgrove stared, open mouthed and dumbstruck 

"That's Harry-Harry-Harry..." Sadie began sensing what her teacher was thinking. 

"Harry Biggerstaff!" Kyndall said, finishing her friend's sentence while smiling widely at the same time. The whole class burst into giggles at his last name.

"Yea!" Megan added abruptly "He's shadowing Sadie!" 

"Harry…." Mrs. Hartgrove whispered, so only those four could hear. She looked like she'd seen a ghost, or something that terrified her greatly. "I must be dreaming…." Harry quickly pushed down his bangs, covering the scar. Megan's eyes darted from her teacher to Harry. She had to say _something! Suddenly, there was a loud ***BANG* and Mrs. Hartgrove spun around. **_

"What the-" she rushed up to the front, the glass on the overhead had practically exploded and the class was thrown into chaos. Mrs. Hartgrove looked up from the broken overhead and her eyes fell immediately on (how dramatic) Harry. Harry knew she knew, but how? She was a muggle! And he hadn't done that. (*Hint* *Hint*) 

"Settle down!" she said distractedly to the class "Settle down!!!" she yelled and the class fell silent after a long while. 

"I'll go get a new one." she said and turned to harry sharply "Harry, will you help me take this down to the library?" Harry's heart pounded, was she going to curse him?! No... wait…this was the muggle world. What was she going to do to him? Was she going to do anything at all?! He felt Sadie step on his foot. 

"Sure." He said, standing up slowly. He reached the front of the room and looked back at the three girls, rather helplessly. Reaching Mrs. Hartgrove, he began to push the cart on which the busted overhead was on. He walked on out of the class room, following Mrs. Hartgrove. 

The class broke into chatter as soon as the two were gone. 

"Was that…us? Did we do that...?" Asked Kyndall, leaning in so no one else could hear 

"I... think so…." Said Sadie looking worried

"We have to keep from doing that." Megan said. 


End file.
